El plan de Ginyu
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Vegeta decidió acabar rápido con Ginyu, pero este tomo una táctica que no se esperó (Drabble) (Tragedia). (REEDITADO)
1. CA26: El plan de Ginyu

**El plan de Ginyu**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 25 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues vamos con otra reedición.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya que no aguantan nada-Dijo el escritor estando solo en el escenario con su armadura.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Bueno, tuvieron una semana difícil.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿QUÉ DIFÍCIL?!... Pero si se la pasaron flojeando todo el rato, debido a que me retrase con el capítulo de **"El Nuevo Guardia"**.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Bueno si, pero creo que sus 4 OC´s se merecían ese descanso, además de que no quieren verlo al menos un día después de esas cancioncitas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jejeje… Por cierto… ¿Qué día es hoy?

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Miércoles 25 de mayo de 2016.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡ME RETRASE EN MI CALENDARIO DE PUBLICACIONES!... ¡Y se me fue un día!

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Bueno, cálmese, tal vez se pueda arreglar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Cómo?

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Podría publicar 2 fics por día y publicar 3 en 2 dos días de esta semana para estar al corriente.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso sería complicado, pero bueno, lo intentare, al menos así terminare junto con el mes… Espero… Sí, eso hare.

 **Un rato después en el escenario**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola, chicos, bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve, por atrasarme la semana pasada con mi calendario ahora voy a intentar hacer 2 publicaciones por día para terminar como se debe el mes, pero bueno, esta vez experimentaré con un género diferente a lo usual, así que espero les guste y bueno, a ver si rompo uno que otro kokoro como el mío :´v

Basado los personajes creados por **Akira Toriyama**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **El plan de Ginyu**

-Si te hubieras quedado como rana, nunca habrías muerto-Fue lo que dijo antes de lanzarse contra Ginyu en el cuerpo de Tagoma-¡MUERE!

Pero entonces el príncipe Saiyajin noto que el rostro del Alien se formó una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡CAMBIO!

La ráfaga cruzo rápidamente por sobre su cabeza y regreso, había cambiado de cuerpo con alguien, por lo que rápidamente trato de detener su ataque, pero este salió con la suficiente potencia como para atravesar el estómago del cuerpo de Tagoma.

-Ve… Vegeta-Dijo el cuerpo en un tono que reconoció enseguida.

-Bu… Bulma-Dijo incrédulo mientras veía el cuerpo caer muerto-¡BULMAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grtio con un grito desgarrador.

-Jejejejeje… ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE!-Reía como loco Ginyu en el cuerpo de Bulma entonces Vegeta furioso se lanzó contra este sujetándolo de la ropa.

-¡Salte!... ¡SALTE DE SU CUERPO MALDITO INSECTO!

-Como digas… ¡CAMBIO!

En un momento a otro Vegeta se veía a si mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que Ginyu en su cuerpo atravesara con una mano a Vegeta en el cuerpo de Bulma ante la mirada de terror de los Guerreros Z presentes.

-Je, ¡Ahora es hora de la venganza!-Dijo Ginyu en el cuerpo de Vegeta haciendo su típica pose ante lo que Frezzer sonrió.

-¡GINYU! ¡Acaba con los amigos de Goku! ¡Yo me encargare de él!-Dijo Frezzer antes de tomar de inmediato su forma final y atacar al Saiyajin por sorpresa.

 **Y bien que les pareció, espero sus comentarios**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, no diré que me agrado del todo, pero bueno, no todo lo que escriba tiene que ser comedia, espero que este bien dentro del género, saludos y me voy a un fic más agradable.


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
